A True Friend
by hopecahill39
Summary: Dan has made the all powerful serum! But was stopped by his BFF, that went unmentioned. Amian and others if you want them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! **

**So this is gonna be really cool and stuff, and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I was going to do it.

Finally I had the serum made.

I was in a storage house in France, the final location to get our relatives back.

I stared at the strange vial in my hands.

Then the door flew open.

"Dan!"

"Ezzy, what are you doing here?!"

"Not important! Don't drink it!"

"**Wait just a second there, Daniel." **

"**What?" **

"**Amy told me that you don't have any friends outside the Cahills besides Atticus." **

"**She had to lie." **

"**Gordon's gonna kill himself." **

"**Can I continue?" **

"**Sure." **

"I have to save my family, Esperanza! This is the only way!"

"No, it's not."

She was about the same height as me,dark brown hair and caramel highlights framing her freckled face.

She approached me, tears in her eyes.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you."

"Do what?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I was in so much shock, I didn't know how to respond.

When she released, I looked at her.

"Why?"

She looked at me strangely.

"It wasn't unpleasant, but…"

Then I realized I didn't have the vial.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, and then she punched me.

I fell.

"I'm sorry Dan. I really and truly am, but if I'm to convince you that you shouldn't take it, I'll have to."

"No!"

I tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I had a little thing made to immobilize you a bit, 'cause you can't stop me now."

"Please, don't. Let me!"

"Shut up! Remember me before I took it, as I remembered you before the hunt."

"How do you know about-"

She drank it, then, her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell.

I got up and ran and got her before she hit the floor.

"Ezzy? Can you hear me? Ezzy?"

She didn't wake.

I pulled out my phone.

"Amy?"

"Dan! You dweeb! Where are you?"

I told her where I was and what happened.

"That was a stuipid move."

"I know, but I need help! Esperanza's not waking up!"

"Don't worry Dan, we're coming."

_An abrupt start, I know. But I wanted it that way. Review! There's gonna be more!-hopecahill39_


	2. I'm sorry

**Hey… **

**I thought I'd never ever have to do this…. **

**But I'm sorry. **

**I go to school, and I can't finish it right now. **

**I'm sorry. **

**I've been working on some stories and trying to do homework…. **

**Here's some: **

**A Revised Much Ado about nothing. **

**In between the lines **

**The Special One, the Hook Handed One **

**Another one that I might do, but I'm not quite sure…. **

**And this one… **

**I'll upload sometime soon! **

**I promise!-hopecahill39 **


	3. Double Cross My Heart

**How'd you like the first chapter? Dramatic, I know, but I'm a bit of a drama queen sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Dak! I need you! **

**Dak: What do you want? **

**Me: Do the disclaimer and I'll give you two pounds of cheese. **

**Dak: hopecahill39 doesn't own me or the 39 clues characters, or the Pinkie Pie Promise. Now give me my cheese! **

**Me: Riq has it.**

**Dak: (tackles Riq) **

Amy POV

Why.

Really, why did Dan create it in the first place?

He knew, didn't he?

Oh, and I'm sorry about not informing you about Esperanza earlier.

The fact is, I didn't really know her for a little bit…

She's been Dan's best-friend-that's-a-girl-that-is-not-really-interested-in-him for six years.

She likes ninjas, is really nice (unless you're mean to her. Then she'll make your life hell.), and really understands him.

It's really cute, seeing them go trick-or-treating, in their ninja costumes saying, "Give me candy or you'll be tricked!"

So adorable.

We called Sinead over to take care of her, but Dan still stayed at her side.

It must have been so hard for him.

I sat in bed, resisting the urge to do something absolutely stupid.

_To heck with restraints and stupidity. I'll do it. _

I picked up my phone.

Searching for a bit through my contacts, I found his number.

"Ian?"

"Amy?!"

"Ian, I…"

"I'm sorry, love. It's, do you know?"

"It sucks, but we found out why she did it..."

"Do you trust me, love"

"I do now. Can you come to France soon?"

"The answer is always yes, love."

"What do you think I'm gonna say about the 'l' word."

"Sorry love."

"Since you can't see me, I'm rolling my eyes."

"Good bye,"

"Bye." I said, smiling.

Dan's POV

"Dan, I need space!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm her best friend!"

"Dan, I need you to move over!"

"FINE."

"Thank you."

I looked down.

I couldn't believe it.

How could I have been so stupid!

I remembered her, a little bit after the clue hunt ended.

_Flashback: _

"_There is NO WAY you can mach MY ninja skills!" She yelled at him, laughing. _

"_I can catch you, with ninja speed!" _

"_Yeah right! I'm way faster! _

_They ran around the small backyard for a really long time. _

"_Dan, you seem so different at school… are you OK?" _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_Well, you don't play pranks anymore. And you're always sorta out of it… ever since the will." _

"_You were there at the funeral?" _

"_Yeah, my mom and Grace used to be friends during the war. She needed to see her one last time…" _

_She sat down on the grass behind the small pine. _

"_I didn't want you to see me. I hid behind a tree. I know. About the clues, and it just breaks my heart every time I think that us Cahills are so, greedy. I wish Gideon hadn't even created that serum." _

_She punctuated her last word by punching the ground. She sniffled. _

"_It scared me, Dan. It really did._

"_Don't worry; I'll try not to scare you anymore. Promise." _

"_Cross your heart?" _

"_Hope to fly." _

"_Stick a cupcake in your eye."_

My eyes began to mist.

I knew I shouldn't have done that, because it scared her.

"Never again." I whispered, sitting on the other side of her.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

**Cute? I swear, my eyes were misting as well as I wrote it! Review!-hopcahill39**


End file.
